


catch it like lightning

by vampdocx



Series: Donation Drive Fics [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Reddie, Genderbending, I Want That Twink Obliterated, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Richie Tozier, Strap-Ons, Top Richie Tozier, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but it's eddie saying it to richie so it's sexie, nursing kink if you squint, one i repeat ONE use of the d slur, they're both lesbians because i'm a lesbian and i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampdocx/pseuds/vampdocx
Summary: “Wait a minute, you’re going to a college party by yourself dressed like that?”Eddie takes Richie’s fingers out of her mouth with a small pop. “Yeah, what’s wrong with that? Everybody dresses like this.”“Yeah, only because they wanna get fucked,” Richie counters, her stomach burning with jealousy. “And I know you only wanna get fucked by me. Isn’t that right?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Donation Drive Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773028
Comments: 18
Kudos: 334





	catch it like lightning

**Author's Note:**

> lovely request from a donation drive i did! title is from happiness is a butterfly by lana del rey! :)

For Richie, moving in with her best friend who is also her girlfriend is one of the best things that’s ever happened to her in her twenty-two years of life so far. They’d picked out a one-bedroom apartment in the student housing buildings, and while a little small, it’s really the perfect size for everything they need. Eddie wants a bit more kitchen space, Richie wants a bigger closet, but in the end, it’s enough for now. They both chipped in to get a queen-sized bed that they can bring with them when they get a _real_ place, and it’s raised off the ground enough that their modest collection of sex toys—stored in sealed plastic containers because Eddie is _Eddie_ —fits perfectly underneath.

It’s mostly stuff _for_ Eddie under there since Richie keeps her strap-on and the bullet vibe that slides into it shoved into her nightstand, and she doesn’t really need to use anything else. Eddie keeps her satiated enough that she doesn’t really need to masturbate anymore—and isn’t _that_ something after years of rubbing one out just thinking about getting to see Eddie’s boobs—and when she does, she just uses her hands. Richie’s tried out a lot of stuff, but there’s nothing like a good, old-fashioned jerk-off sesh.

That’s how Eddie finds her when she walks out of the bathroom, Richie on her back on top of the covers with a hand shoved into her penguin-print boxers. Richie hears the commotion and forces her eyes open, letting them scan her girlfriend’s tiny body as she lazily rubs herself, coming close to an orgasm if she just sped her hand up a little.

“You’re having fun without me?” Eddie pouts, climbing onto the bed and giving Richie a long, slow kiss that simmers low in Richie’s spine. “You know I like to help.”

“Mm, I know, baby,” Richie sighs, pressing down onto her clit and rubbing a little harder. “Daddy just needed to get off real quick.”

At the name, Eddie whines and grinds down once on Richie’s thigh, and only then does Richie take the time to fully notice what her little girl is wearing.

Her brown hair is in adorable pigtails, so easy for Richie to reach up and pull on if she wants to. She has on a tight, cropped tank top and no pants, only wearing a pair of white panties that say _back off_ in fancy lettering on the front, with tube socks that go up to her knees. Richie’s mouth waters just looking at her.

“What you all dressed up for?” Richie grunts, touching herself faster, tasting her impending orgasm already, feeling it sparking in her gut. “You got something planned for me?”

“Nope,” Eddie answers, popping the _p_ and grinding down again on Richie’s thigh, harder this time. “I’m going to that party tonight.”

It’s the immediate thought of Eddie looking like a slut in front of at least a hundred people that makes Richie come, her mouth falling open and her eyes squeezing shut. _God,_ Richie loves this, loves bucking up into her hand and chasing it for as long as she can, her clit twitching against the frantic pressure of her fingers until it hurts. Coming is one of the best fucking things Richie has ever experienced, and having Eddie there with her just makes every one even better. She gently slides her hand out of her boxers once it becomes too much and holds her fingers up to Eddie’s lips, her girlfriend eagerly sucking them into her mouth to clean them up. It’s after the haze clears in Richie’s mind that she truly processes what Eddie said.

“Wait a minute, you’re going to a college party by yourself dressed like _that_?”

Eddie takes Richie’s fingers out of her mouth with a small _pop_. “Yeah, what’s wrong with that? Everybody dresses like this.”

“Yeah, only because they wanna get fucked,” Richie counters, her stomach burning with jealousy. “And I _know_ you only wanna get fucked by me. Isn’t that right?”

“But Rich,” Eddie says sweetly, still grinding her pussy down on Richie’s thigh. It’s starting to leave a wet spot, and that should _not_ be making Richie’s brain fuzz out the way it is. “I like the attention.”

Snapping out of it, Richie grabs Eddie’s hips and flips them over, climbing down the bed hastily to seal her mouth over Eddie’s cunt through her panties. The cotton blend is practically see-through now with how wet she is, and Richie licks at the fabric to taste her before reluctantly pulling back.

“You like it when boys look at you, huh? You like it when they think they can fuck you but they can’t?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie gasps, grabbing a fistful of Richie’s dark curls and squeezing, the sharp pain sending a chill down Richie’s back. Richie’s blowing softly over Eddie’s clit where the fabric is wet, and she can see the poor little thing twitching. How cute. “ _Richie_ , you’re the only one who can fuck me.”

“You sure about that?” she asks, licking roughly over Eddie’s clit again and making her whimper. “You sure you don’t want one of those big college boys to bend you over and fuck you with his big dick?” Another lick. “You don’t want him to come inside you and watch it drip out?”

“No, no, no, I _promise_ ,” Eddie babbles, pushing her hips up and trying to get her pussy into Richie’s mouth and failing. “Only cock I want is yours.”

Richie bends her head down so her lips are almost touching Eddie’s little clit, close enough that Eddie shivers when she speaks. “Say it again.”

“Want your dyke cock, daddy,” Eddie whines. “Don’t want any cock from a stupid boy. Just want yours.” 

“Good girl,” Richie coos. “They don’t know how to fuck you right anyway,” she adds as she finally pulls Eddie’s panties aside and sucks hard on her clit.

Eddie makes so much noise while Richie messily eats her out, moaning and gasping from the way she licks all the way from Eddie’s hole to where her small patch of hair starts. When Richie can tell her baby girl is getting close, she slides two fingers inside of her, crooking them up and rubbing against Eddie’s sweet spot. It doesn’t take long then for Eddie to get there, growing just a little louder before gasping and curling in on herself. Richie loves the way that Eddie screams when she comes, her pussy clenching and pulsing around Richie’s fingers as her nails scratch at the back of Richie’s head. She loves making Eddie feel good like this, loves making sure she’s taken care of. She doesn’t deserve anything less.

Richie pumps her fingers in a few more times before pulling them out and leaving one last, wet kiss on Eddie’s trembling pussy. She sits back on her knees and sucks her own fingers clean, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and pulling Eddie’s little panties back into place. 

“What do you say?” Richie asks softly.

Eddie lifts her head up to stare at Richie, her eyes wet and distant. “Thank you, daddy.”

“Good girl. Now go put some pants on.”

Eddie’s brows furrow as she struggles to sit up on her elbows. “But Rich, I’m all wet—”

“You heard me,” Richie says darkly. “Go put some fucking pants on.”

Eddie gets up without a word and grabs a pair of denim shorts from her side of the dresser, slipping them on over her wet panties and buttoning up the front. Her hands are shaking just a little, and Richie feels a sense of pride at ruining her baby like that. If she’s going to a college party alone, Richie’s going to make sure everyone knows she’s taken.

“The collar too, Eds,” she adds, quiet but serious. “The cute purple one with the heart that you like.”

Eddie rummages through her sock drawer and grabs it out from the bottom where she hides it, wrapping it around her neck and buttoning the back. She looks like somebody’s slut, like she soaks herself just from one touch in the right place or maybe a couple of words whispered into her ear, and Richie eats it up. 

“Now you’re ready to go,” Richie grins, getting up off the bed and lightly tugging on one of Eddie’s pigtails like she’s been wanting to do since she saw them. “Have fun, don’t drink too much, and call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie huffs, smiling as she pulls Richie down to give her a soft kiss. “I wish you were coming with me. Then you could show me off, tell everyone that I’m taken.”

“I know, but Bev and I have had this video call planned for weeks,” Richie replies, dropping a kiss to Eddie’s nose. “Usually I’m a party animal, but with Bev in Paris on her study abroad, this is the only time we can talk since she gets up insanely early for some reason.”

“Six in the morning is _not_ insanely early.”

“Speak for yourself,” Richie groans. “You know I am _not_ a morning person.”

Richie helps Eddie get all of her things together and then gives her one last kiss before pushing her out the door, still able to pick out Eddie’s faint smell where it clings to her panties. So fuck it, if Eddie wants attention, Richie makes sure she gets it. And if she can be a good girl the whole night… well, maybe Richie will even reward her for it. 

She watches Eddie run down the stairs, a little wobbly with her ass framed perfectly in her denim shorts, and wonders how she hasn’t realized that Eddie is wearing a plug until just now. 

☽•☾

Richie’s watching TV on the couch when she hears the lock jiggling, her call with Bev having ended a few minutes before. She looks up at the noise and watches Eddie stumble through the door, her cheeks pink from drinking. Eddie’s a lightweight, has been since she first started drinking, and Richie is a _fan_. She loves how giggly Eddie gets and how the flush makes her freckles stand out against her cheeks, making her somehow even cuter than usual. It always makes her want to kiss all of her freckles, and now that she can, she does. 

“Hi, baby,” Richie greets her, reaching out to her in the hopes that Eddie will come sit on her lap. She does, running over eagerly and plopping right down, shoving her head down and kissing Richie’s neck. It makes Richie _ecstatic_. “Mm, you’re cute. How was the party?”

“I was, was… was a really, _really_ good girl, daddy,” Eddie slurs against her skin, her cheeks hot where Richie can feel them on her neck. “Didn’t let _anyone_ touch me. They.. they _wanted_ to. But I told them, told them my _daddy_ was gonna take care of me, whuh-when I got home.”

“Aw, sweetheart,” Richie laughs, rubbing her hand up and down Eddie’s back. “Let’s get you some water and something to eat, okay?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie replies easily, nuzzling deeper into Richie’s neck. One of her little fingers reaches up and lightly rubs Richie’s pierced nipple through her shirt, squeezing her small breast in her palm. “Want a snack.”

And fuck, Richie can _feel_ her pussy clench at the implication, but she picks Eddie up on slightly shaky legs and carries her to the kitchen. “No, baby, you need real food.”

She sets Eddie down on top of the counter and puts together a sandwich and some crackers, listening to Eddie giggle as she drinks a couple glasses of water and talks about the party. Richie’s sure she’s making heart eyes at her girlfriend the whole time, but hey, she’s in love. She’s allowed to think her girlfriend is the best thing since sliced bread.

Once Eddie sobers up a bit, Richie figures that she’s going to be too tired to do anything sexual, so Richie starts walking toward the bedroom to get Eddie’s pajamas set out for her.

“Wait, Richie,” Eddie calls after her, hopping down from the counter. “Aren’t you… I mean. I was a good girl, right?”

Richie looks over her shoulder and lets her eyes wander over Eddie’s body for the second time that night, her stomach twisting with heat. “You were. Am I supposed to give you something just for meeting my expectations?”

“Yes,” Eddie says, lifting her tank top up over her chest. She’s wearing Richie’s favorite bra, a soft lavender thing that’s lacy enough to show her nipples through it. There’s a cute little bow in the center, and Richie just stares. “Don’t you want me, daddy?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Richie curses softly, her clit pulsing in her boxers. “Yeah, okay. Come on, you little slut.”

“Hey, that’s mean,” Eddie laughs, running ahead of Richie into their bedroom. “You always have to call me names.”

“Because you deserve them,” Richie growls playfully, pouncing on top of Eddie and kissing her, pushing her into the plush mattress. She’s soft, _so_ soft, and Richie can never get enough. “You’re a brat.”

“Maybe,” Eddie mumbles against her lips, snapping the waistband of Richie’s boxers while she isn’t looking. “But only when you want me to be.”

Richie can’t argue with that and pushes Eddie’s tank top off, desperate and uncoordinated as she gets her lips back on Eddie’s. She can taste Eddie’s peppermint chapstick, licking the taste of it off of her mouth as she sucks on Eddie’s bottom lip. She works at getting Eddie’s socks off, both of them rolling the tops down as Eddie kicks them off. Richie loves the way she looks in them, but they know from experience how much of a hassle it is to keep them on. She admires Eddie’s purple collar for a moment before unbuttoning it and placing it nicely on the nightstand, going easily when Eddie pulls her back in for another kiss.

Richie reaches her hand out to grope around for the drawer handle, tugging it open violently and pulling out her strap-on without breaking the kiss. Eddie’s hands are in her hair, tugging and keeping her close, and it’s fucking _amazing_. Sex with Eddie is always amazing, but then again, Richie wouldn’t know what it feels like with anyone else. Eddie is her first and only love, and she’s always been an all-in type of gal.

“Oh, _Richie_ ,” Eddie breaks off with a gasp when she feels the silicon dick hit the bedspread. “Daddy, want you to fuck me. Please, I need to be full.”

“Mm,” Richie hums, licking over Eddie’s nipple through the lace of the bra as her hands quickly unbutton Eddie’s shorts and tug them down off her hips. “If I remember correctly, you’re already full.”

Sure enough, when Richie pushes Eddie’s thighs up and slides her panties off—resisting the urge to smell them because that might be just a little _too_ gross, even for Richie—the plug is sitting right there, glittering under Eddie’s pussy and nestled tight to her hole, a trace of lube still visible around the base.

“Bet you felt so special, walking around that party while nobody knew you were all plugged up.” Richie presses on the base, moving it around in circles just to hear Eddie moan.

“I _did_ feel special,” Eddie admits, “but only you get to know about it. Only you, daddy.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Richie soothes, moving her hand away but leaving the plug in place. “I’m the only one who’s ever gotten to play with your little hole like that.”

Richie quickly takes her shirt and boxers off and rolls off of the bed, grabbing the harness and stepping into it, fastening the straps until her dick is in place and the vibe is snug against her clit. When she wraps her hand around the base and turns back, Eddie has three of her own fingers stuffed inside of herself, whining as she looks at the thick blue dildo with so much want that her eyes are a thin ring of brown surrounding deep black.

“Ah-ah,” Richie tuts, and Eddie reluctantly pulls her fingers out. “You know the rules.”

Eddie brings her fingers up to her lips and sucks her own mess off of them, and it’s overwhelming enough for Richie to switch on the vibe and climb back on the bed, rubbing the head of her cock over Eddie’s slick opening. This is her favorite of the dildos she has for her harness, realistic and thick and just long enough to reach all the right places. Sometimes she puts it on and just stares at herself, jerks it off like it’s real and gets herself all worked up. Eddie doesn’t know that she does that, but maybe one day, she will.

“Ask for it nicely,” Richie commands.

“Please, daddy,” Eddie says sweetly, rubbing her pussy down over the flared head. “Please, can I have your cock? I want it so bad, please.”

Deeming the pleas satisfactory, Richie pushes forward until the head pops in, the rest of the veined length an easy slide with how wet Eddie is. Her baby is always dripping, no matter what, and it never fails to send a shiver down Richie’s spine. Once the balls on the toy are snug against Eddie’s cunt and bumping against the plug, she starts grinding in slow circles, pushing her cock deep inside where she knows that it drives Eddie insane.

Richie reaches behind Eddie’s back and unhooks her bra, dragging her nails over Eddie’s skin as she moves the straps from her shoulders and tugs it all the way off. She’s too tall to bend down and attach her lips to one of Eddie’s pretty, dusty pink nipples, but her mouth waters all the same. God, Eddie is _gorgeous_. Richie doesn’t think she’s ever seen a girl prettier than Eddie, especially when she’s full in both holes and still trying to get more.

“You want me to go harder?” Richie asks, putting on her most condescending tone. “Being plugged up and fucked isn’t enough for you?”

“No, daddy,” Eddie whines, pushing down against Richie’s cock. “Need it hard. Need it like you hate me.”

Richie groans, bends over, and _really_ starts giving it to Eddie, slamming her hips between Eddie’s legs and grinding against the vibrator. It feels fucking _good_ , not as good as it would if Richie could actually feel Eddie’s wet pussy clenching around her, but it’s the next best thing. 

“You feel amazing,” Richie huffs, working her hips against Eddie’s. “What a good little girl, so good for daddy. Plugged up all night because you can’t stand being empty. Didn’t even tell me you had one in, did you? I had to figure it out.” A thought comes to her in that moment, fills her with so much need that it’s primal, unstoppable. Animalistic. “Maybe someone else figured it out. You think anyone at that party realized you like being stuffed full in your other hole, too? My little anal slut?”

“Richie, _please_ ,” Eddie pants as Richie pushes _ah, ah_ noises from her mouth with every thrust, her hair clinging to her sweaty forehead. Richie reaches down into the harness and turns up the speed on the vibrator, biting her bottom lip and moaning through her teeth at the change. She sits up and grabs Eddie’s hips, her nails digging into her soft skin as she fucks into Eddie harder, watching her tits bounce up and down with the force of it. The visuals have Richie soaking the bottom part of the harness, grinding herself against the vibrator tucked inside of it. 

“Does—does my, _unh, daddy_ ,” Eddie struggles. “Does my pussy make you feel good?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Richie groans, slamming into Eddie harder. She moves one hand so she can rub over Eddie’s little clit, hot and hard under her thumb. “Daddy loves the way your pussy feels. It’s gonna make daddy come, do you want that? Want daddy to come inside you?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Eddie gasps desperately, her hands clenched in the bedspread underneath her as she bucks her hips down onto Richie’s cock. “Yes, daddy, _please_ , want your come.”

Obviously it isn’t something Richie can _actually_ do, but _fuck_ , she wishes she could. Wishes she could pump her baby girl full of come, watch her squirm as it dripped back out and Richie licked it up. Instead, she puts all of her efforts into fucking Eddie just the way she likes, rubbing her pink clit in fast circles and growing hot at the way it pulses in response. Eddie is close, and Richie wants to get her there so badly. 

“You can do it, baby,” Richie coos, still mesmerized by the way Eddie’s pretty tits are bouncing from getting fucked. She reaches up and squeezes one quickly with her other hand, rolling Eddie’s nipple between her fingers before putting her hand back on Eddie’s hip. “Come for daddy, you were so good tonight. Wanna see you get there, show daddy how good I make you feel, come on.”

With just a few more thrusts of Richie’s hips, Eddie cries out and comes, her clit spasming under Richie’s thumb and her cunt squeezing down onto Richie’s cock.

“There she goes,” Richie mutters to herself, pressing harder on Eddie’s clit but moving more slowly to work her through her orgasm. Eddie is breathing hard and shaking when she finally comes down, blinking back tears from the intensity.

“Keep…” Eddie rasps, clearing her throat and trying again. “Keep going.”

Richie is so, _so_ close, so she stuffs her dick all the way inside of Eddie and just _grinds_ , her clit rubbing against the vibrator in the perfect way. She keeps her thumb on top of Eddie’s clit since she knows how easy it is for her to come again once she has already, and she loves how Eddie lazily pushes up into it. Richie knows that little noises are falling out of her mouth because of how good the vibrator feels, and as she leans down to kiss Eddie, she hits an angle on the vibe that feels like it’s going to make her explode.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Richie hiccups into Eddie’s neck, pressing her hips down and just holding them there, letting the vibrations set her clit on fire as they take her, up, up, _up_ until _finally_ she’s coming with a gasp, choking a little as electricity spreads through her thighs and abdomen, shaking against the bottom of the harness. She always forgets how intense vibrator orgasms are, how they spread through her whole body and leave her almost lifeless afterward. She rides it for way longer than she usually does, still jerking her thumb against Eddie’s clit as best as she can.

She twitches away from the vibe once she gets too sensitive to handle it, quickly turning it off and collapsing on top of Eddie. They’re both sticky and sweaty, and her dick is still inside, but Richie is on cloud nine. She stops the movements on Eddie’s clit, and she drags her thumb up and off just to feel Eddie shiver.

“How was that, baby?” Richie mumbles into Eddie’s neck, leaving tiny kisses there. “Did you come again?”

“Y–Yeah,” Eddie swallows, her pigtails falling out from getting pushed against the pillow so much. “You always make me come twice. Too good not to.”

“Be careful,” Richie grins, pulling out of Eddie as gently as she can so she doesn’t overwork her. “I’m gonna get a big ego if you keep saying that.”

“Mm, want you to have one,” Eddie replies. “It’s hot when you’re cocky.”

Richie lets out a loud, full-bellied laugh. “Oh sweetie, there is _no way_ you mean that. You’ll be cursing yourself for saying that when you wake up tomorrow.”

“Maybe,” Eddie smiles, helping Richie loosen the strap-on harness so she can slide it off and onto the floor. They’ll clean it tomorrow. “But it doesn’t make it any less true.”

Richie hums in agreement, then taps her finger over the base of the plug still inside of Eddie. She whimpers at the stimulation, and Richie gives her a sympathetic look. “Want this out?”

Eddie nods, so Richie eases the plug out of her and throws it next to her strap-on. She pulls the wet wipes out of her nightstand and cleans Eddie up first, wiping herself down after and falling onto the bed next to Eddie. They maneuver so they can pull the covers up over them, and Eddie quickly throws herself over Richie’s chest so she can kiss one of Richie’s pierced nipples before lazily sucking it into her mouth and keeping it there.

“Fuck, Eds,” Richie groans, threading her long fingers through Eddie’s hair as she feels her clit jump and her pussy clench down on nothing. “You know what this does to me.”

Eddie pulls off of Richie’s nipple with a wet _pop_ , looking up at her with big eyes. “You always make _me_ come twice.”

Richie stares at her minx of a girlfriend, her mouth slowly pulling up into a smirk as she gives in. Pushing Eddie’s head down back onto her nipple, Richie guides Eddie’s lithe little fingers to drag over her pussy, getting wetter just at the anticipation of Eddie pushing inside.

“Get to work, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come hang out with me on tumblr!](https://vampdocx.tumblr.com)


End file.
